TapTapTap
by ADotAQuestion
Summary: In the world we all read. There is one story that no one seemed to tell. What happened when Ginny Weasley wasn't sitting in with the trio, could it be she was playing with the snakes. Blaise was never one for the red head, but something was different...
1. Chapter 1

N/A I do now own anything by J.K. Rowling.  
>I will in some chapters lightlycreatively copy some of Rowling's work. So if anything comes in line with the book, don't be displeased. However this is in third person but won't have anything to do with Harry, Ron or Hermione's Point of Views. This is a Blaise and Ginny relationship, with eventually a Ginny-Draco friendship.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Blaise Zabini wasn't one to make things what they seem. He was one of the quieter of the sixth year Syltherins. Most of the time, kept to himself. Never said much in class, never said much at all. Rumors flew around second year that he was known friend with Draco Malfoy. Which ended up being confirmed that they were not, as people watched. What people saw and what people heard, were two very different things. Yes, Blaise was friend with Draco, only not as everyone pictured them. They rarely hung-out in the Great Hall, on Hogwarts grounds even in the Slytherin common room. They most people saw them together was in there own Dorm, and that was only because they shared it with the rest of the sixth year boys. They were friends, however. Blaise knew Draco since they were three. They used to play at least once a week together before Hogwarts. Then the fight had happened the July before Blaise even gotten his Hogwarts letter. It was known in the Wizarding World that Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini were close friends, until the day Mrs. Malfoy mentioned Blaise's father. That was the last day the boys got to play together, the next time Blaise saw Draco was on the Hogwarts express talking to Crabb and Goyle.

Tap. .

Blaise rarely got owls, yet today was one of those odd days when there was a black owl sitting outside his, well Luciano Conti's window. Groaning, Blaise go off the bed he was reading on to open up the window. Taking the letter and feeding the poor owl a treat Blaise sat back down on the bed.

_ Blaise, _

_ Look, I know we haven't been on what you could say talking terms. Good terms, sure. _

_ I think not only have I found out who killed your father, but the rest I really can't write you in the letter. _

_ I would like to meet up on the train. It's important. _

_ Draco. _

'Draco,' Blaise thought shaking the dark curly hair he had let grow over the last couple of months. Blaise was impressed with Draco's information, but he knew that there somehow had to be a catch. Still, Blaise wrote a reply, saying that he in fact would meet him on the Express at 11:30 in his usual compartment.

Sighing, Blaise tried to get back to the book he was trying to read, before being interrupted by Draco's letter. Failing yet again when he could hear a pair of little foot steps outside 'his' bedroom door. He smiled to himself, Laying the book down on his chest and pretending to nap, as a little tan hand pushed open the door.

"Blaise," a little girls voice called out.

"Shh, Maddie. Blaise sleepin'," Morgana whispered laying a small tan finger to her lips.

"No, Mo. Blaise sneaky." Maddalena giggled, pointed at the small smile gracing Blaises' lips. Grabbing at the black comfortable pulling herself onto 'his' queen bed. "Come on Maddie," she giggled again. Sitting on the bed, cross legged next to Blaise she gave a smirk, defiantly Slytherin worthy one day. Leaning over him she poked his nose, waiting for movement.

"Maddie, Addie." Morgana warned, hearing the bigger footsteps in the hall. Maddelena's face lit up as she lunged at Blaise sitting on his stomach.

"Oomph" Blaise made when Maddelena's small body impacted his stomach.

"See! Mo! Blaise is up," she giggled to her twin as the sound came out of Blaise. Blaise couldn't help it anymore he started laughing at his little sisters. His hands moved fast grabbing Maddalena around the waist flipping over and started to tickle her. "Stop! Blaise!" Maddalena giggled.

"There you two are, I've looked through this whole house for you. " Adele stated with a hit of anger in her voice.

"Addie. They are fine. Quit your worrying. It really doesn't suit you." Blaise muttered at his oldest sister.

"We'll you aren't the one having to watch all the younger children are you." Adele bit back.

"I could and would if I was asked. You of all people should know that Adele. " Blaise retorted.

"How very Slytherin of you, Blaise. Only helping if there was a catch." Adele looked pointedly at him, walking closer. "I am grateful that I didn't land myself in Slytherin" She bit at him again.

"So am I, dearest sister. You wouldn't fit quiet right in the Dungeon's." Blaise loosely stated.

"And why would that be?" Adele asked in anger. "That I'm only half a sister to you since I don't share the same last name as you. I'm a Ricci, Zabini. Get. Over. It." she started to scream at him.

"Addie, that's not what I meant." Blaise whispered moving to sitting on the bed.

"Then what did you mean by it. huh?" Adele's defensives reached its target.

"I meant that you were always the smarter one, more carefree one. Ravenclaw suits you Addie. It always has." Blaise stated looking his sister straight in the eye. Adele just stared at him for at least a minute before grabbing Morgana's and Maddelena's hands pulling them from his room. Before closing his door.

"Blaise?" Adele stated.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to pack, Mother said we leave for the train at 10." She stated and with a smile she was gone.

Blaise's family grew considerably since he started school. During his first year his mother fell pregnant her third time, and right after he started his second year he was graced with two new sisters. Then, is when the twins father died, Carlo Costa. Blaise's mother still won't tell him the whole story of his death, much like the death of his own father. His mother wasn't one for Children, unless they were girls. Blaise never understood why that was, but after his first year most of her new husbands didn't even notice him. Of course they knew that he was there., but showing that they knew didn't happen often. After, Carlo died he wasn't sure if his mother would marry again. Much to his belief she did. Over this very past summer he was graced with three step-siblings, and a new father he didn't care for at all.

Breakfast at the Conti Manor, was quiet. Extremely quiet for ten people that were sitting in the dining room. His mother was the one to break the silence.

"Dears grab anything you think you forgot for school. Blaise, Adele, and Corrado we leave in fifteen."

Corrado was Blaise's only 'Brother', if anyone would even want to call him that. Corrado was an Conti, and that was something over the summer Blaise learned to hate. Fortunately, it was a great thing that any of the Conti children didn't look like him, or his sibblings, so unless he told someone, no one would know that they were now related.

Standing in front of the Red Hogwarts Express for the sixth time, Blaise just stared. Hogwarts was his actually home. No mansion, or manor could change that for him. It wasn't like he had a real room to call his, since his mother always moved one of the newest husbands mansions or houses.

"You feel the same way about it." Adele stated meeting up to him. Blaise inclined his head to look at her and gave her a soft smile. "Ah, there's Emily. I'll meet up with you later big brother, write me since we never do cross many paths at school." She smiled running over and grasping her friend in a hug. Blaise gave her a nod and a soft smile before pulling his trunk behind him to join Anna Warrington, the only person sorted into Slytherin he considered a friend, even though she was a seventh year.

"Blaise!" A female voice yelled jumping up from staring out the window of the Express.

"Anna!' He yelled back in mock annoyance.

"Not funny, my dear." She gave him a friendly smile. "Sit. Tell me of your summer." Blaise did what she, sitting across from him.

"Well..." he began, before he got cut off by a brunette fourth year at the door.

"Brother dearest," the boy drawled. "Father asked me to deliver this to you. Told me to tell you it's "important" and that if you need help with anything, to let me know. Don't need my gracious help, you dirty Slytherin. Got it." Corrado growled shoving the envelope at him, giving Blaise a glare and walked away from the compartment door, closing it hard as he left.

"Take it your mother got married." Anna stated with a slightly amused look on her face. Blaise was still staring at the door. Thinking over what just happened, none of the Conti children said a word to him the whole time he was at Conti manor. He was surprised the kid even came to look for him. None the less Blaise heard his friend and laughed lightly at her comment.

"Yes, in fact. That would be Corrado Conti, he's a fourth year Hufflepuff. I'm starting to wonder what the sorting hat was thinking."

"Yeah, well he has some sort of grudge against you." Anna told him glancing at the door herself as the train finally began to move.

"How about your summer, Anna?" Blaise stated changing the subject.

"Eh, probably not as exciting, Went to Egypt to stay at my mum's." Anna shrugged. "Same as every summer since my Grandmother won't let us into her house anymore.

"Sorry to bring that up," Blaise laughed. Looking to the left of him out of the compartment window, he watched the trees fly by for a few minutes before starting up conversation back up with Anna. See Anna wasn't the talkative type if she didn't have to or no one talked to her first. "How does it feel to finally be a Seventh year?"

"A relief in a sort. It however is actually quiet scary, even." Anna answered, looking out at the window.

"Anna, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to meet Draco at 11:30. I don't mean to sound rude..." Blaise began to trail off.

"You need me to leave for awhile, and that you will come find me when you're done?" Anna finished her sentence for him. Blaise nodded. "Don't be afraid to ask such things Blaise, you know I understand." Anna smiled grabbing her side along bag and walked out of the compartment, giving Blaise a wave.

"Was the Anna Warrington, I just saw leaving your compartment." Draco drawled.

"It was, and it wasn't anything like you are making it sound to be." Blaise stated, crossing his ankle over his knee cap looking at the blond as he sat across from him. "Draco, you look stressed." Blaise observed out loud.

"Well, one shall look stressed when they are?" Draco retorted, it was really more of a question than a statement on his part.

"Thought you were the best at hiding emotions?" Blaise stated. Draco sighed.

"Blaise you and I, both know that that award goes to you., but we can let everyone else believe that it's me. I guess we shall get to business. I got a half hour before Pansy starts hunting me down.

"We both don't want that." Blaise smirked, feeling slightly sorry for Draco. "So what do you know about my father, and what the catch."

"For once Blaise there's nothing too dramatic and unnecessary for the catch. As for your father, I intercepted a letter for my mother, after father was arrested. It was from Bernardo Conti, I for one have never heard of the family, but apparently my mother has been in contact with this man since we were quite small. It mentions of a mad of Pardo, which from the letter was Bernardo's brother. The letter states that the Dark Lord was the one to make the hit on your father. Pardo Conti was the one who actually yelled the spell. It didn't say much more than that." Draco shrugged, telling Blaise everything that he knew.

"Hmm..." was the sound that came out of Blaise's mouth at the end of Draco's story. "Draco, are you aware that my mother remained this summer?"

"No, and what does that have to do with anything." Draco gave Blaise a 'what are you talking about' glare.

"She married Luciano Conti, so if Pardo, in fact killed my father. I am now related to him." Blaise sighed. Draco actually gave a look of sympathy in Blaise's direction. "So what exactly does this catch involve." Blaise changed the subject.

"It involves, that no matter what happens this year." Draco started to say but sighed turning his head to look out the window. "You won't look down upon me. Pity me, or give me any sympathy." Blaise looked at Draco, sighing himself. "Sure, I had a feeling something like this might happen." Blaise gave Draco a half smile. Draco nodded his head towards Blaise as an acceptance to their agreement and a farewell as he stroll out of the compartment.

Blaise stuffed his tan hands into his pockets and moved his way out of the compartment in search for Anna. To Blaise's amusement at the end of the coach stood Draco Malfoy yelling at a equally angry Ginerva Weasley.

"Get out of my way!" Ginerva yelled.

"And why shouldn't I dock points? I am a prefect. Ah you're a Blood traitor and know nothing about nothing." he yelled back.

"You slimy, git!" She yelled pulling out her wand the same time as him shoving it in his face.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. I am fairly certain, that this behavior is not tolerated. Detention tomorrow night, same night for three weeks with professor Snape. I will inform him." Professor McGonagall scorned. Turning and leaving the pair. Ginerva gave one last shriek and stomped off. Blaise snickered at the thought of any of the bloke that may come into contact with her. Blaise himself walking the opposite directions, in search for Anna.

After looking into three compartments for her Blaise finally found Anna with two Seventh year Ravenclaw's he didn't know.

"Hi." He stated toward her. She gave him a smile as he entered.

"Blaise, a third year came and dropped this off." She stated handing him a note.

**Blaise Zabini, **

** I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.**

**Sincerely, **

** Professor H.E.F. Slughorn**

"Anna I'm real sorry, but this note invites me to lunch, which looks to be with one of our new professors." Blaise looked a little upset, this was this last going to school train ride he was going to have with Anna.

"Don't worry about it, I am content with Terrence and Grace. Don't bother coming back, I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Sorry, Anna." Blaise mumbled leaving the compartment, heading to Compartment C.

"Welcome," Called an fat, bald man in purple robes in greeting to Blaise as he walk into the Compartment. "And you much be?" The man asked.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Ah yes, please take a seat." Slughorn motioned to the three extra chairs at the table. Taking the seat the furthest away from Slughorn, which also happened to be across from none other than Ginny Weasley. He wasn't seated long till Harry Potter himself walked him, passing light conversation to Slughorn as he walked in, with Neville Longbottom in tow. He had heard his name come from the Professor's mouth, but never in his life would he greet, or say he knew Potter.

Blaise interest slightly perked at the young lady that sat beside Slughorn, much to his own discontent, as Slughorn, brought the attention onto her.

He unnoticed stared at Ginny. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason he interested her, but he wouldn't let anyone else know that anytime soon. He wasn't of course listening to the banter that crossed from Slughorn to his newest victim of course. Until, for the second time he heard his name called.

"Blaise, I have happened to hear much of your lovely mother. Is she doing well I hope?" Blaise nodded to his question, for most people his mother was not a topic of discussion, but this was a professor.

"Ah, Vena. Such a lovely beauty. I'm sorry for the rich men she comes in contact with. What is she on my dear boy her seventh husband." This time Blaise just shrugged. Slughorn became uninterested quite fast before turning his attention onto Longbottom. He talked to the boy for a good ten minute to Slughorn, of course started Potter, Blaise just stared waiting for Potters reaction. Blaise found amusement in Slughorn thinking that Potter has some sort of odd power. Blaise couched indicating that he was amused.

Just then Ginny Weasley, not only called him intalented but a poser. He gave her a scornfull look throught Slughorns rant about a Bat-Bogey Hex. Blaise sat thinking about what Draco had told him late that morning., as Slughorn droned on about his memories. As Slughorn dismissed them, he called out to Potter, Little Weasley and Himself to stop by whenever they like.

Blaise was not on edge, un-impressed and quite upset. Not only was he question about his mother, he had to sit in that room with Potter and Longbottom for three hours. Since Anna told him there was no need to come back to sit with her, he went to the only other place people on the forsaken train would let him sit the remainder of the ride. Draco and Co.

Already being angry he slightly attacked the compartment door, resulting of him falling into Goyle. After seated Draco began to question him on what Slughorn wanted. How Draco knew everything was beyond Blaise. Draco seemed very concerned at to why he wasn't invited, and seemed to drone on. Blaise did however answer the questions true fully, all except the one question regarding a little red head. The things Draco said after that peaked Blaise's interest. He knew something would be up with Draco and The Dark Lord. He just want not expecting, so soon. Now it made sense on why he made Blaise shake on his catch to his information.

As he watched Crabbe and Goyle, punch a couple of second years, he knew this year would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A I do now own anything by J.K. Rowling.  
>I will in some chapters lightlycreatively copy some of Rowling's work. So if anything comes in line with the book, don't be displeased. However this is in third person but won't have anything to do with Harry, Ron or Hermione's Point of Views. This is a Blaise and Ginny relationship, with eventually a Ginny-Draco friendship. **

**Anna Warrington is of my creation, is a Slytherin, she's the younger sister of C. Warrington, Dean Thomas mentioned him in the GOF. He would have graduated, although for this story. However, I'm going to give him a full name and call him Conrad Warrington for the sake of his name ever being mentioned in this story. **

**All the first years are mine as well, since Harry was late for the feast HPP, and there was no first years mentioned in either the 6th or 7th book. **

**This story won't always follow the book. Most of the events that happened in the J.K. Rowling's masterpiece will be stated/retold in Blaise's POV, Ginny's POV will eventually appear in the story, as in her detentions with Draco, and when her and Blaise really begin talking. **

After, pushing through the crowd, and away from the dunderheads Blaise finally met up with the carriages. Knowing that Anna wanted him to meet her in the Great Hall and it was after all just a carriage ride, he wasn't too concerned. Walking with his hands in his pockets, he looked toward the carriage's, seeing Ginerva looking at the same creatures he tried to ignore year after year. Blaise could see the invisible creatures that pulled the carriages to Hogwarts. He sighed sadly as he got into the closest carriage. Blaise could always see the Thestrals, and to him it always was a constant reminder of what his father apparently did to protect him.

Blaise sat in the empty carriage staring out the small window, thinking. He didn't notice that another person had entered as the carriage until it started to move. His head turned to look at the intruder. 'Ginerva Weasley' was his first thought. Blaise was the first one the speak.

"You know, I kind of have to agree with you." The girl looked up who spoke, not realizing that she even knew who she was sitting with.

"Zabini." she growled. "With what?" He actually let you a chuckle. Her face flared in anger.

"That you think I'm a poser." He stated seriously.

"Huh? Agreeing with a Gryffindor." She muttered, glancing at him and then turning toward the window.

"I am, and it is an unnatural thing. I've gone to this school for five years and you are the only person to catch on to my act." Her face became very confused. "I heard Sirius Black died. I'm sorry for the guy. Lestrange is a nasty piece of work." Her face became even more confused if that was possible. "Never met the man, of course. Have had a few encounters with Lestrange, kept popping over." Blaise kept talking trying to make conversation.

"You're taking Sirius's side?" Ginny asked rather interested, even though the boy was a dirty, good for nothing Slytherin.

"I am." He nodded at her. "But don't take it the wrong way. Nothings ever what it is really meant to be." He shrugged. Ginny just stared shaking her head a little and looking back out of the window. "You can see them, the Thestrals? I saw you looking before I climbed in here."

"I can. Who?" She stated with a sigh.

"Eh..." Blaise started, but he actually ended with the truth. "My father, I think."

"You think?" She questioned slowly.

"Yes, I've had three family members die, but I could see them my second year and two of them died when I was still at school. So, I figured it had to be my father." Ginny nodded at his explanation in slight wonderment as to why he was telling her anything. "Are you excited for another year?" he asked.

"I am." She stated. He was in wonderment as of why he couldn't get more than two sentences out of the girl.

"hmm." Blaise sounded, not really sure where this conversation was going any longer, even though it was mostly Blaise that was doing the talking. The two didn't say goodbyes as they left the carriage.

Entering the Great Hall, Blaise scanned over the Slytherin table looking for Anna. Spotting her near the front of the long house table, he let a smile adore his face. Anna was always one to make the first years feel welcome, especially on the first night.

Anna was one -of - a -kind type of Slytherin, she wasn't big on the dark side of war, nor the light. She never was mean to anyone, but she was sneaky, and could hold a grudge like no other if you let her. In her fifth year she was graced of the honor of prefect, but decline. Blaise sometimes wonders why she wasn't made Head Girl, but in the back of his mind he knew that even if she was asked, she would never accept.

"Anna!"He called out to her reaching the spot next to her.

"Blaise." she smiled. "You seem rather chipper, any particular reason?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." he told her and smiled.

"It's a girl." Anna's face lit up. "You met a girl." she rambled in awe. "Must be one special girl, everyone knows Blaise Zabini is hard to please." she laughed watching the smile fall from his face and pale slightly. "Fine B. I'll stop, just make sure you tell me later." Anna smiled up at him. He nodded slowly.

The two friends because quiet, which was alright with them. Blaise caught words of gossip from down the table of Draco breaking someone's nose, and the name Potter. Once everyone was seated, the small first years came walking through the Great Hall's door. Only one was really on his mind, Regina. Regina was not only one of his newest siblings, but was at her grandparents all summer in Italy. Regina was quite small for her age of eleven, but anyone who saw her could say she one day would be a beauty. Her dark green eyes slightly twinkled as she walked close to the beginning of the line. Her blond hair falling over the top of her expensive school robes without a hair out of place. Blaise only met her twice, and she was the only Conti child that gave him the time of day.

Watching her Blaise began to wonder what house she would land herself in, Slytherin was definaltly not an option for her, for she wasn't all the cunning. Hufflepuff just wasn't going to happen, for Blaise knew if the hat even brought up the idea she'd talk the poor thing out of it. That left Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and Blaise wasn't hoping for the latter of those.

Blaise listened as names was called.

**Adair, Ruth...Ravenclaw**

**Adair, Trevor...Gryffindor**

**Berg, Karen ...Slytherin. **Blaise clapped with the rest of his house as she came to sit across the table from him.

**Branchell, Cora...Gryffindor**

**Brewer, Mildred...Gryffindor**

**Buckly, Kendra...Hufflepuff**

Every year Blaise took consideration into watching the ceremony, not that it was all that interesting the sixth time around, but Anna was the one person in the school that stepped out of her way for all the little eleven year olds. Blaise knew somehow he'd get dragged along to help, so knowing what he was working with, may just help him.

**Burton, Ellen...Ravenclaw**

**Clarke, Noah...Slytherin. **Blaise watched at the kids face lit up at the call of the house. When the boy reached the table he instantly sat right next to Blaise. Finally, his new sister was the next to be called to the stool.

**Conti, Regina...Gryffindor. **Blaise smiled at her as she cautiously removed herself from the stool, she inclined her head to him and a half smile. Blaise knew that it was possible, but now he was related to a Gryffindor, he knew if anyone found out this may not go over well.

**Cooney, Darrell...Slytherin**

**Cooney, Ornella...Slytherin**

The twins joined Noah at the table saying an 'ello to me before turning back to watching the ceremony.

**Davies, Ava...Ravenclaw**

**Dekker, Cornell...Slytherin**

**De Groot, Hazel...Hufflepuff**

**De Noir, Hector...Gryffindor**

**Doherty, Jane...Hufflepuff**

**Durand, Everett...Slytherin**

Blaise clapped when the hat yelled Slytherin, but he was now completely lost in his head. Regina a Gryffindor...

**Earl, Phyllis...Ravenclaw**

...what was he going to do if anyone found out. He was dead for sure...

**Felder, Grady...Slytherin**

...what if she now was made to hate him. They have only just met a couple times before...

**Ferguson, Fern...Slytherin**

...Why did he even care. He knew his mother would never stay married for long...

**Flatts, Donald...Ravenclaw**

...That wasn't the point. She was smart, how could she not get into Ravenclaw with Adele...

**Harrow, Evelyn...Ravenclaw**

...He then started to wonder what Adele was thinking...

**Kendrick, Royal...Slytherin**

...Of course Blaise never thought to owl her or even ask in his mental triad...

**Lewrick, Arlette...Gryffindor**

...Blaise then turned around and looked for Regina at the Gryffindor table...

**Lewis, Robert...Hufflepuff**

...Passing over a Red head, he continued to look for his blond sister...

**Mazur, Mia...Hufflepuff**

...Glancing back over to the Red head, he noticed she was awfully close to Dean Thomas. He knew it shouldn't bother him...

**Miles, Claudette...Gryffindor**

...Ginny Weasley caught his glaze, and knitted her brows togethe. He held her eyes, looking into pools of light brown...

**Novak, Nelson...Ravenclaw**

**O' Dwyer, Shane...Ravenclaw**

**O' Rourke, Neal...Gryffindor**

...As the newest Gryffindor jumped off the stool, did Ginny's and Blaise's eyes disconnect...

**Price, Hugh...Ravenclaw**

...Blaise never did find Regina amongst the lion table...

**Quinn, Abel ...Ravenclaw**

...He realized when he turned back to the Slytherin table that Anna was giving him a weird look. As if she was saying I saw what you saw...

**Reels, Conrad...Gryffindor**

...He shrugged at her stare, and mouth. 'later'...

**Sorin, Sarah...Ravenclaw**

**Speer, Homer...Hufflepuff**

**Squire, Arnold...Hufflepuff**

**Stonestreet, Marrie...Slytherin**

...Now finally out of though, did Blaise smile at the small frantic looking girl joining the table...

**Taylor, Jeremy...Hufflepuff**

...Looking back to the front of the Great Hall to where to stool sat, he noticed that there was only one more boy to be sorted...

**Ward, Conner...Hufflepuff**

As the sorting ended, food graced the table. It wasn't until just as desert started, that a bloody Potter flew through the Great Hall doors. Blaise rolled his eyes and Granger and Weasley went to his aid. All through desert Blaise felt a odd feeling roll down his spine.

Anna talked hushly during their walk to the common room. "So, related to a Gryffindor are you?" she joked.

"I am, so that's not very amusing." I whispered.

"Hmph...You know me to well..." Anna laughed, stepping up her pace in the hall. A small smile graced his face.

"Anna, I think I'm going to depart from here." Blaise stated.

"Go, clear you heard." She smiled as she mumbled the password and walking to the common room.

Little did he know that he would run into the same red head he had on his mind...


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A I do now own anything by J.K. Rowling.  
>I will in some chapters lightlycreatively copy some of Rowling's work. So if anything comes in line with the book, don't be displeased. However this is in third person but won't have anything to do with Harry, Ron or Hermione's Point of Views. This is a Blaise and Ginny relationship, with eventually a Ginny-Draco friendship. **

**REVIEWS are appreciated! **

This story won't always follow the book. Most of the events that happened in the J.K. Rowling's masterpiece will be stated/retold in Blaise's POV, Ginny's POV will eventually appear in the story, as in her detentions with Draco, and when her and Blaise really begin talking.

She couldn't understand what that boy was up to. Talking to her in the carriage like they were lifelong friends or something. Agreeing with her, was something she never expected the likes of him to do. Did he hit his head?

"Gin," Dean called out her name next to her.

"Hmm." She sounded, giving him at least a small hint that he heard her.

"You seem in a whole other world, anything I should know about?" He asked concern filling his dark eyes.

"No, no of course not, just thinking how small these first years look. I can't believe we all were really that small." She sighed. She didn't like lying to him, but it wasn't exactly a whole lie, was it. The first years were considerably small that year, she kept wishing she could remember that year. She was trying to ignore the ceremony, but was failing.

"Neither can I , he answered gazing at the seat where a Regina Conti, graced herself to the hat. "Look how small that one is, she doesn't look like she's even nine, better yet eleven."

"She is considerable small," she mumbled, watching the small girl. After, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" and the girl sat amongst them, she felt eyes on her. Even if it was only just a second, she felt it as a tingle rolled itself down her spine. Her eyes scanned the other tables and ended up without a pair of eyes, just when she thought she was just being paranoid his eyes caught hers. Blaise Zabini's eyes caught hers. Not only did this confuse her more than she already was, but her mind started to race as to why the boy would even grace his eyes upon her table. Her thinking however didn't stop her from keeping her eyes against his. Her light brown pools of iris pouring themselves into his dark blue. She felt that tingle roll down her spine again. As the next ickle firstie sat on the stool, Neal O'Rourke. The hat called Gryffindor right at the hat sat down lightly on the boys head. Did she look away from those dark blue pools of color.

She was confused. She thought this feeling couldn't get any worse. First the carriage, now this it just didn't make any sense. Her mind pondered on Blaise, until Dean's thumb began to rub the top of her hand. Then a feeling of guilt passed through her head. She smiled over at Dean. This is what she wanted...as least that is what she thought at the moment.

Food appeared from a flick of a wrist, and dinner went along well as it had years before. As supper dissapeared, and desert appeared the doors to the great hall opened. In walked the one and only Harry Potter.

Ginny had been writing letters back and forth with Dean all summer, but when they left the train that afternoon he was supposed to save a seat on one of the carriages for her. He, I guess some on lookers could say was that he tried, and didn't do such a great job at it. It was now later that night, Harry made his entrance in the great hall, and now every student was quite stuffed and lounging in their common rooms. Most students except for Ginny Weasley. Ginny was planning to go running. It's what she did, or at least tried to do if work wasn't starting to pile up. It was one of the ways over the years that she learned to clear her head, I guess six brothers can do that to a person.

That is where Ginny was now, working her way down the stair cases to the front doors. Normally she would end up at the quidatich pitch, but tonight she was thinking of trying a different route.

"Good Evening, Miss Weasley" Professor Vector nodded toward her as passing her on the stair case.

"Good Evening." Ginny responded sweetly.

"Where may you be going this late. dear?" Professor Vector asked stopping her on the stairs.

"Out for a run before curfew. With Hogwarts feasts you have to do what you can to say fit?" Ginny laughed.

"Well that is true dear, but please don't be late." Professor Vector stated with a smile and started walking again.

"I will." Ginny smiled back.

Her walk slowed as she reached the last steps and walked on the flat. unmoving ground. When she reached the lake she stopped next to it. The moon was high in the sky making the dark water glisten in the light it produced. Ginny thought she was alone outside., until someone spoke behind her.

"It's pretty at night." he stated, looking out at the water. She turned to look at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"It is." she stated slowly turning to look at him. "Why do you keep talking to me as if it's a normal thing?"

"What is it not normal to talk to someone?" Blaise stated with a small crooked smile that wasn't quite a smirk, but not a smile either.

"That is not what I meant. I'm a Gryffindor. Why would you want to talk to me, considering I don't trust you at all." She stated rather shaky.

"Never said you had to trust me. I never gave you a reason to or not to trust me. We are just two people talking, harmless."

"O...Kay." Ginny stated, moving her eyes away from him and back out to the lake. Five minutes passed before someone said something.

"I don't have a problem with houses you know. I have a sister in your house." Blaise stated shuffling his feet on grass.

"I don't believe there are any Zabini?" She asked.

"She's not a Zabini, Her names Regina Conti." He mumbled stuffing his dark skinned hands into his black trouser pockets

"She was one of the first years, right?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, first ever Gryffindor in the family actually." Blaise stated still looking out at the water.

"Will your family take that well?" Ginny asked getting rather interested. Blaise shrugged.

"Do you run?" Ginny asked realizing she spent way too much time looking at the lake.

"I do?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Well that is why I am out here to begin with. " She stated with a small smile on her face.

"As much as I admire you motives Ginny Weasley. I am not wearing running shoes, or I admit I may just pick up on that underlined offer." Blaise smiled and turned back to the steps to the castle. "It was a pleasure Ginny Weasley." He called out as he walked away.

Ginny shook her head with a small intrigued smile on her lips. She knew from that moment on that something was going to be different this year, very different. She then realized that the time few by when she was talking to Blaise and decided to make her run short that night.

The next morning was quite busy for the first day most students got up early. Students were quite alive that morning busy moving about in the Great Hall. Heads of house were giving out time tables and ghosts were floating about making pleasant conversations with students. Ginny however was quite tired that morning, and wasn't that hungry either. If it wasn't for the fact that she had to recive her time table she would have skipped breakfast completely and would have gone to the library to look for the new Potion books Madam Prince got in over the summer. Most to contrary belief potions was Ginny Weasley's favorite subject, and secretly Professor Snape was one of her favorite teachers.

"Miss Weasley, I hope all is in order?" Professor McGonnagal spoke producing her a time table on the wooden table in front of her.

"Thanks Professor, I will be contacting you if I do find any problems." Ginny answered with a smile.

"Professor Snape is well informed that he will see you and Mr. Malfoy tonight for detention."Her head of house nodded her head and began on her way. Once Ginny got her table she quickly grabbed a piece of toast and headed slowly up to the Astronomy tower for her first part of Astronomy with Professor Sinistra, since star watching had to be done late at night. She was surprised she had not seen Dean that morning, but it wasn't nagging at her.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wait up!" yelled a girl in her year named Apala Daruka.

"Apala." Ginny smiled as she stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"What class do you have first?" Apala asked happy to see the red headed Gryffindor friend.

"Astronomy, it is only lecture." Ginny responded.

"Well, that is where I am heading as well." The dark skinned Indian girl stated falling into step with Ginny.

"Astronomy with the Ravenclaw's it is." Ginny laughed.

Ginny's first day was rather boring. It was all welcome back introductions, except for Transfiguration where the class jumped right into taking notes and Divination where someone annually was predicted to die.

She was on her way to dinner that evening before walking her lengths to Professor Snape's new classroom, considering he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor instead of Potions this year. Don't get anything wrong Potions was and will always be the Professor's first love.

"'ello Ginny." Lyra Mays voice greeted falling into step with her. Lyra was a tall girl with dark brown hair that was always in its rightful place. Lyra was one of the only Slytherin's that would talk to a Gryffindor.

"Lyra." Ginny greeted with nod and a smile. The two met their second year in potions. Professor Snape had paired together Gryffindors and Slytherins just for the pure enjoyment. The pair was the only ones not only to finish their term potion on time, but were able to work together without losing either house points. This was the year that Professor Snape invited his first Gryffindor student to his semi secret Special Potion class that met on Tuesday and Wednesdays after dinner.

"Professor Snape, wished for me to give this to you. It's something about a detention tonight, also said to give you this." Lyra spoke handing her twp pieces of paper.

"Great!" Ginny stated rather excited. "We are going to be partner's again?" Ginny asked.

"As long as Snape doesn't pick for us." Lyra laughed

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked making small talk.

"As best as it could be, considering the divorce and all. Lots of fights and such. I did spend time with Clay over the summer." She stated with a blush.

"Are you too on now or something?" Lyra smiled at Ginny's question.

"Yes, we are, but I promise you that I will pick you as a Potion partner before I pick him." Lyra laughed giving reassurance to her friend.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny smiled and hugged her friend as they both reached the door to the great hall. "Well, I should be getting to the Gryffindor table, before Ron pops a vein or something. You know how he can get."

"Really, you are telling me" Lyra laughed.

"Yeah, you should have seen how red his face got when I told him Dean and I had become a couple." Ginny laughed sadly moving her way through the Great Hall doors. Lyra was not far behind, yet nothing else was spoken between the two as they took their own paths to their respected tables.

"Why were you talking to her!" Ron asked rather angry.

"Same reason I talk to you." Ginny spoke walking down the table to sit next to Dean. As she sat down she tilted her head to Ron, with a lopsided smile on her face watching his face turn bright red.

"Hey." Dean greeted as she turned away from Ron and looked at him.

"Hey." Ginny greeted back and in spite of Ron kissed him.

"You want to meet me out by the Lake after Dinner? I haven't seen you all day." Dean asked picking up his fork.

"Can't Detention with Snape. Sorry I really wish I could. You could meet me in the Common Room after." Ginny stated with a small smile. Dean's face appeared sad but nodded in agreement to meeting him in the common room after her detention. Conversation was mostly small talk, and Ron said nothing else to her. Dinner had ended rather more quickly than Ginny would have liked.

After dinner Ginny went up to her dorm to change, thinking if she was serving detention with Professor Snape he most likely was going to make them clean. Knowing for a fact that it was most likely to arrange potions in his storage closet. Ginny changed into a simple dark green t-shirt that went well with her hair, and the grey sweat pants she wore most time she went running in the fall. If she was going to have to go to detention, why not be comfortable. She put her long red hair up into a high pony tail and grabbed her "casual" robe that was also Dark green, much to her families dismay, besides her mother since she understood red-on-red just clashed, and began her way to the dungeons. Professor Snape just wouldn't have his classroom anywhere else in the castle, he was a Slytherin at heart after all.

For once the walk was quite quiet, besides waving to a few people she shared classes with. She reached the classroom door in no time. Knocking before entering, Ginny waited to be greeted by the Professor. Four years in Snape's Special Potions class told her, that Snape just didn't want idiotic questions that one should know the answer to, or ones that seem to be common sense, and of course he never wanted people just to barge into his classroom even more his office. Ginny learned this from an interesting encounter she had with this, her second year. She stood back from the door and waited.

"I come to wonder why in the love of Merlin, this school would place me in a room with the likes of you, yet I always seem to question this schools ethics," the platinum blond stated staring at his perfectly manicured finger nails.

"Malfoy. Pleasure meeting you here, I'm surprised you actually decided to show." Ginny grimly stated tilting her head to the side at her. Taking in his choice of clothing. Black slacks, worn in dress shoes that now would be comfortable to wear rather than when he had purchased them, and a simple light blue silk dress shirt, that if anyone that was actually looking at Draco Malfoy's looks could tell you matched his eyes.

"Ah, for a chance to see our lovely Professor. I wouldn't miss it." Draco stated sarcastically. Ginny noticed his sarcasm, but didn't say anything to him about it. Professor Snape opened the door.

"In." He stated at the pair. The pair walked into the room, not looking at each other. "Well, according to Professor McGonagall you two have the pleasure of detention with me for three different night. I personally congratulate you on your efforts to see me so early in the term, however I do find it an invasion of my time. I would advise you both to not be caught in a detention with me, again. " The Professor drawn angry. "Well, cleaning and organizing my personal potion closet is in order. It should take about three nights to get it perfect." He ordered. "I will be locking the door, and in my quarters." he stated leaving rather quickly robes flowing behind him, locking the door as he told them.

"Perfect." Malfoy complained.

"Sarcasm noted." Ginny raised her eye brows and made her way to the closet. She got to work as Malfoy's face went into a puzzled expression. The two of them, well mostly Ginny worked in silence, for the first hour and a half before he spoke.

"How do you do that so fast?" Malfoy asked leaning contently back in one of the chairs with his feet on the desk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ginny couldn't believe he wasn't helping her, yet at the same time she knew that he wouldn't work well trying to help he would get underfoot.

"Actually, it has spiked my interest . I would like to know." He stated shuffling his feet to cross at the ankles his slacks pulling up to show pale skin of his leg. "But then again that isn't the only thing that has spiked my interest."

"What would that be Malfoy, I really don't have time for this." Ginny stated walking out of the closet, setting down what she was doing. Her medium sized hands placed on her hips. He started to raise his eyebrows and his eyes shown some amusement in her stance.

"What!" Ginny asked, in quite wonderment as to the fact that the Draco Malfoy was showing emotion.

"What!" He mimicked, moving his hands behind his head.

"You are such a git, but in sake for the three whole nights we have to spend in each other's company we should call a semi-truce." Ginny shook her head at him, but stranded firm on her suggestion.

"And why should I agree to that?" Malfoy asked rather amused. As Malfoy asked this, Ginny went back into the closet and brought out a box of papers.

"Because you know as well as I do that it will never leave this room. That we both have to play the game. We are only pawns and I know that you know that, and you can feel that everything is going to go to shit this year." Ginny told him after setting the box she got from the storage closet down . Malfoy didn't say anything at first just gave Ginny a look that she couldn't quite read, yet Ginny continued," We always pay for peoples mistakes, in some way or another." Again Malfoy just gave her that same look.

"There is a way for everything to go to shit, Ginerva. Rather than the reasons, I give you a verbal truce, don't want to catch any germs."

"Pleasure than, believe me this does not and will never make us friends. To answer why I'm so fast at organizing Potions I happen to be quite adapt in them, and for Lyra we were partners second year. We work well together much to Snape's dismay stayed in touch since." Ginny responded grabbing another small stack of papers out of the box and slowly shuffling them into piles.

"Information noted." Malfoy stated.

"You called me Ginerva?" Ginny questioned.

"Did I?" Malfoy drawled. "That is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, it is my name, but I didn't believe you knew it." Ginny eyed him with distrust.

"I do, and since we are here alone in a truce, Ginerva sounds better than Weasley doesn't it?" Malfoy stated fixing his pant leg that had crawled up his leg earlier.

"That is does. Fine you can call me Ginerva, but please don't get used to it." Ginny shook her head at him being friendly.

"You are wondering why I am being pleasant, also what you did to make me amused earlier plagues your mind?"

"You know that most people can feel that?" Ginny responded with a small smile.

"Only if their on guard." He stated staring at the ceiling, and not at her who was staring at him all too contently. "Can they feel someone enter their mind."

"Who are you quoting? Cause I swear I've heard that before." Ginny said starting to panic. She knew who had said that to her before. Tom.

"No one important to you that is." Malfoy said smugly. "And no it is not whoever this Tom fellow is either."

"Stop that!"

"Fine, but when you stood with your hands on your hips you just reminded me of my mother is all." Ginny gave him a light smile at his statement.

"She's very pretty." Ginny stated as Malfoy moved his feet off the desk and back onto the ground, and leaning forward as doing so.

"Yes, she is." He stated admiring his finger nails for the second time that night.

"You show sadness when speaking about her." She stated wiping her hands on the front of her shirt making a grey mark streak across it. He just nodded his head and didn't say much after that, much to Ginny's dismay he picked up a stack of papers in the pile from the box that sat in front of him. The two of them both worked in silence for quite some time. The fact that they worked well, was a great achievement in Ginny's mind. She never thought they could finish, at least one third of the closet before Snape would come back to release them.

"Professor Snape shouldn't be back for at least a half hour and we finished enough of the room to stop for the night." Ginny stated looking up at the clock on the wall. Again, he didn't say anything more to her, but still stopped organizing. Ginny grabbed her robe, which she discarded when she had began working and but it back on.

"Green?" Malfoy muttered, rather surprised.

"Yes, Green. It goes well with my hair, don't think much of it." She stated and he just shrugged.

"Just a surprise. A Griff wearing Green." He spoke with that same amusement from earlier.

"Have you finally met someone you like?" Ginny asked still a little put off by his change in attitude even thought they called a truce.

"Why do you say that?" he asked leaning his back against the nearest desk, for once that showing no emotion on his face.

"Your guards down, and I know I'm just a Weasley, but I am not blind, even though I tended to stay in the shadows over the years." She stated sitting down on top of the desk next to the one Malfoy was leaning on.

"At least you agree you are just a Weasley." He smirked.

"I know her, that's why you try to pick a fight with me?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Your very observant." He raised his eyebrows at her back.

"Let see..." She started to surmise, fist bringing itself to rest on her chin, elbow on her knee. "She would have to be a Slytherin, and a pureblood. Then again that is the same thing. " She waited for his reaction, but there was none again because he wouldn't look at her and found an interest in the old ceiling again. "She won't be a sixth year, because you can't even argue that if she was, Pug face would freak." Ginny laughed a little at the humor of Pansy Parkinson going after one of her own.

"That is true. If there was a girl she would not be in my year." He nodded.

"I told you I'm going to figure it out before we leave this room tonight."

"I seriously doubt that, Ginerva." he muttered, crossing on ankle over the other and folding his arms.

"She wouldn't be a fourth year, for that would just be akward. Of course this is only true because they are in that awkward stage in life when they realized boys aren't just boys." Again she waited for his reaction, which this time shown she was correct. "So that make her a fifth year with me, and that leaves three Slytherin girls, considering You and Lyra are defiantly not on, since she's not with Clay Harper."

"No, not Mays." He muttered almost as if at one point in time he wished she was.

"So there is a girl!" Ginny half yelled in satisfaction, his face grew slightly pale at that. "I told you I'm good."

"Good, not great" he agreed knowing full well that great was always better than good when talking about some sort of skill.

"She's not Marilyn, cause really with all that acne who would what to kiss that, plus she is the most ditzy girl I have every cross paths with..." Ginny tailed off when the class room door opened revealing Professor Snape.

"Out. I will send note the day before your next detention." He scowled, giving fast hand movements indicating the two of them to get out. They obliged. Out in the hallway Malfoy shoved his hands into his slacks pockets, scanned the hallway and nodded once to Ginny. She nodded back, when she reached the end of the hall she turned around, "Cora." When she said the name Malfoy turned around. "Cora Adair," she muttered to herself. Gave Malfoy a smug look, cause she finally figured it out.

When she finally reached the seventh floor did she realize how tired she really was.


End file.
